Caught
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed/Al, Hei/Ed/Al, PWP.


**Title:** Caught  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** Ed/Al, Alfons/Ed/Al  
**Warnings:** Elricest, threesome, general... smuttiness ; AU, since Al and Alfons are both there and all...

_**A/N:**_ Inspired by some fanart~. Also, holy shit... I wrote this in one go. O_o; I never do that with fic...

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"B-But... brother, shouldn't w-we--ahh!--wait f-for... Alfons!?" Al forced out, the last word coming out as a rather girlish squeak when Edward, as usual, ignored his protests. That time, it was done by Edward finally managing to get Al's boxers off, leaving the younger Elric completely naked.

"Come on, Al," Edward said in what was meant to be a soothing voice, though the clear lust behind it juxtaposed any calming effects it might have had. "He's had to work late all week, he won't be home for hours. _And..._" Ed added, grinning as he started to strip himself down, now, already tossing his shirt aside. "_... we can always go again later, once he _is_ home..._"

Alphonse shivered visibly at that, licking his lips and slowly coming around to the idea. Edward was right... And it was awfully tempting when Edward was unzipping his pants so slowly like that, letting his now-loose pants hang low on his hips, a light trail of golden hair visible above the line of the fabric.

"A-Alright," Alphonse conceded.

Ed grinned at that, pulling his pants and shorts off the rest of the way and throwing them to land somewhere near the rest of their clothes. With a slight purr of a noise, Edward stepped up to the edge of the bed again, reaching for Al's hips and tugging him down a little. Al held in another squeak at that, blushing slightly and hesitating a moment before parting his legs.

Edward grabbed for the bottle of oil that sat on the bedside table and quickly lubed his fingers up. He climbed up onto the bed, kneeling between Al's legs and reaching down to rub at his entrance, getting Alphonse used to the sensation before he slowly pushed in two fingers. Al's breath caught and he let out a small whimper but quickly adjusted. Within a few minutes, he was bucking back against Edward's fingers, forcing them in deeper and deeper.

Grinning at how eager Al was now, Edward pulled his fingers out of the boy and took the oil in his hands again, pouring some out onto his erection and slicking himself up, giving just a few more strokes than he needed to, struggling not to get caught up in the sensation.

A quiet whine from Alphonse pulled Ed's thoughts back to the present, though. Ed put his hands on Al's hips, hitching them up a little and positioning himself. Gently, Edward pressed into his brother, letting out a groan at the heat that surrounded him.

"B-Brother..." Al breathed out, head tilted back, panting lightly already. After only a few seconds, he pulled back a little, the bucked against Ed. Gasping, Edward thrust back right away, closing his eyes and shuddering as he picked up a rough pace.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons paused mid-step when he was coming up the stairs to the apartment that he, Edward, and Alphonse shared. Finally, he'd managed to get off from work at a normal time that day.

"_Edward_!" came the muffled cry from what was likely the bedroom.

Alfons' brow quirked up and he just stared at the door to the apartment for a moment. _Really_? They'd gone and gotten impatient and started without him? His lips pulled down in a small frown as he continued up the stairs, hearing more moans and cries; Al always was loud...

As quietly as possible, Alfons let himself into the apartment, shutting the door behind himself. He kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket by the door, already loosening a few buttons at the top of his shirt. Hearing the two brothers getting off was already starting to have an affect on him; his face was flushed slightly and a light heat was starting to flare through his body, pooling in his groin.

Slowly, Alfons padded down the hall, hearing Al's cries--and now Ed's cursing--grow louder as he got closer to the bedroom. Alfons smirked and leaned against the doorframe, just barely peeking in and watching the brothers. It seemed that Edward was enjoying getting to top for once, since Alfons wasn't with them.

Though that wasn't going to last for long at all.

Biting his lip to hold in a moan at the loud cry--"_Brother!_"--that Alphonse let out, Alfons took a step into the room. With his eyes firmly closed, Al saw nothing, and neither did Ed, with his back to Alfons. _Perfect_.

Suddenly, Alfons was behind Edward, one hand on the boy's hips to slow his movements down and the other trailing down his back to rest on the curve of his ass.

"_What the fu--_!?"

Edward's head spun around, golden eyes wide and flashing dangerously. When he saw that it was Alfons behind him, the light calmed just a little, though he was still glaring.

"Couldn't fucking knock?" he grumbled.

All Alphonse did when he (finally...) noticed Alfons was let out an embarrassed squeak and blush through just about every shade of red there was until finally settling on a bright hue of crimson. Out of instinct, his legs closed a little, which pulled Edward yet closer and made the older Elric groan, struggling not to start thrusting into Al again.

"Started without me, did you?" Alfons said in a rather calm, if not slightly annoyed, voice. While he waited for an explanation from the other two, Alfons pulled his hand from Ed's lower back and raised it to his lips, sucking on two of his fingers and letting out a quiet moan around them.

Edward twitched a little at the moan and bit his lip. "We thought you'd be late again..." he said, giving a small shrug and glancing over his shoulder at Alfons. He knew what was coming and was trying to keep relaxed.

"Maybe I need to teach you some patience, Edward..." Alfons said after pulling his fingers from his mouth with a slight _pop_. He left Alphonse out of his threat since he had no doubt that the boy had been talked into this by his older brother. Al was generally more patient and Edward _much_ less so.

Ed frowned at that and held back a growl. He didn't _do_ patience... Alphonse had learned that, why couldn't Alfons? Regardless, one of them would bend to the other eventually.

Edward's thoughts ground to a halt when he felt a finger prodding at his ass, slipping in gently and pressing in deep. He shivered, feeling his cock twitch inside of his brother's body. Al, in turn, squirmed and let out a quiet whimper. Ed reached a hand down to rub at Al's stomach, trying to help keep him calm, and also to distract himself a bit as Alfons worked a second finger in beside the first. A shuddering breath hissed out from between his grit teeth and Alfons started to stretch him open, scissoring and splaying his fingers.

With his free hand, Alfons unclipped his suspenders, then started to undo his pants. Soon enough, he was wiggling his hips to help get his pants and shorts off, tugging at the confining clothing. Ed let out a tense breath and tried to stay calm and not just shout at Alfons to hurry up; he knew that would only get himself into more trouble later. Or even now, if he annoyed the boy enough...

A few moments later, Alfons pulled his fingers out of Edward, moving to wrap his arms firmly around the boy's chest, holding him close as he pressed up against him. Slowly, he pushed forwards, bowing his head and leaning into the back of Ed's neck, feeling a small shiver as the boy's silken hair tickled him. Panting lightly, Alfons stayed in place, giving the boy time to adjust.

... which apparently, Edward didn't want or need, by the way he growled at Alfons, starting to rock his hips impatiently.

Not really wanting to wait at all, either, Alfons pulled out of Edward and thrust back in smoothly, pulling on the boy a bit to get him to move, too. Within only a few thrusts, Edward and Alfons had a rhythm set. Alfons' thrusts pushed Ed forwards into Alphonse, who shuddered and bucked back, eyes half-lidded and dark as he watched Alfons fuck Edward, who was fucking him.

"_Brother... Alfons_," he forced out, his voice breathy and laced with need.

Both Alfons and Ed shivered at that and, almost as one, roughened the pace, both of them starting to move faster and harder. Alfons nudged Ed's hair aside slightly and moved to bite at his neck, muffling a moan; he wanted to hear the other two, wanted to savor every little sound they made.

And Alfons wasn't disappointed. Soon enough, with the thrusts aimed at his prostate and his brother starting to tighten around him every few seconds, Edward was swearing and letting out choked moans, the sounds mixing wonderfully with the little whimpers and cries that spilled over Al's red lips.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the room, silencing both Ed and Alfons as their eyes locked on Alphonse, watching the younger Elric's back arch high off the bed, his cock visibly twitching as he came over his own chest. A few seconds later, Edward followed after him in a flurry of curses with the others' names mixed in, filling Al with his release and making the boy squirm at the warm liquid that spilled out inside of him.

Alfons, though, grinned slightly as his hands shifted down to Edward's hips. He started to pull the older boy back into his thrusts, _hard_, still pounding into him and making him cry out, tensing around his cock deliciously as he tried to get Alfons to come, too.

"Nngh!" Alfons groaned, his head snapping back, spine arching as he pressed forwards once more before he came.

Once Alfons was spent, Edward fell over on top of Alphonse, trying his best not to crush the boy. Alfons followed, his softening cock slipping out of Ed as he leaned over, laying over top of his back and trying to catch his breath.

"I t-told you... to wait for Alfons..." came a weak voice from beneath Edward.

Alfons smiled and chuckled weakly, giving a week nudge to Ed. "Learn to listen to your brother, Edward."


End file.
